


Ian and mickey's wedding

by Crazy_for_gallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_for_gallavich/pseuds/Crazy_for_gallavich
Summary: All in the title





	Ian and mickey's wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think could always you advice. Positive vibes only . And Happy thanksgiving :)

Ian and mickey's wedding was everything that they want. It was expensive. There guest were dressed in Dolce and Gabbana.

 

There was only five minutes remained before the wedding start, Mickey was getting cold feet, he thought Ian was not going to show up, Mickey hated being stood up it was one of his worst nightmare.But, Ian on the other hand was in the restroom throwing up his guts ,He was in a much worst state, his heart was racing, Ian brother lip went in to calm he down. 

' Hey man how you feeling?'

' I don't know! he might not be there'

' Dude he will '

'You don't know that '

' Yes I do know because right now he is in the room pacing back and forward’

' Really I can't believe he is scared, wow'

'Yeah I know, if her knew you were scared he would not believe me, So are you ready to go or do you need time''

'Let's go'' 

 

Before the wedding started programs were passed out by the gallagher clan. As everyone was ask to take their seats. Guess continue to chat, however the doors were still close.  
Everything went silent as the doors open and walked in the bridesmaids and groomsmen. All the guests are super silent, then Iggy mickey's best man was making jokes that broke the silence. 

 

When the priest comes out and says please stand for the grooms, Ian walks in first everyone had big smiles on there face whispering to their neighbor about how nice he looks soon as Ian makes it to the altar mickey walks in and he took a deep breath he was there, and that was all that mattered. Mickey making it to the altar, Ian looked like a hot mess he was now crying so hard and mickey was too.  
As the priest says ' you may new be seated'  
I look deep into those blue eyes that i come to love so much

The priest was now talking again 

'Dearly beloved we are gathered here this evening to witness this man and man join together in holy matrimony''  
Next vows are being exchanged they were sweet everyone was now crying 

-rest of the wedding- 

I,Mickey Milkovich ,take you, Ian gallagher , to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. 

and Ian repeated the same thing 

The ring bearer came forward and present to rings Mickey smiled at his son Yev 

Mickey take one of the rings and slid it on Ian's finger and Ian did the same 

 

'' With the power invested in the state of chicago I now pronounce you man and man. you may now kiss your groom. Mickey went for the kiss right away.  
Guests clap as they watch the man swap spit. They walk down the aisle hand and hand go straight to the elevator to their hotel room to start their honeymoon early. 

 

 

THE END


End file.
